bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
One-on-one! Ichigo vs. Senbonzakura
One-on-one! Ichigo vs. Senbonzakura is the two-hundred forty-third episode of the Bleach anime. Statistics *Original Airdate: October 27, 2009 *English Airdate: *Opening Song: Anima Rossa *Ending Song: Sakurabito *Manga Chapters: None *Kanji: 一騎打ち!一護VS千本桜 *Romaji: "Ikkiuchi! Ichigo VS Senbonzakura" *Arc: Zanpakutō Unknown Tales arc Summary As the Shinigami continue to battle the Zanpakutō spirits in the Sixth Division barracks, lieutenants Tetsuzaemon Iba and Isane Kotetsu decide to go help the others, but are confronted by Ashisogi Jizō, the Zanpakutō of Captain Mayuri Kurotsuchi. As Ashisogi Jizō tries to release its poison against them, Isane uses Kidō to knock him into a building and Iba slashes him. Iba and Isane decide to tell Mayuri, but are stopped from leaving by Haineko and Tobiume. In the Sixth Division grounds, Captain Soifon continues to taunt Tenken and Gonryōmaru as it begins to rain, with the laters power being enhanced by the newly arrived rain. The combination of her two opponents forces Soifon to use her Shunkō, dispelling the clouds. She promptly overwhelms Gonryōmaru and blocks Tenken's sword attack, but is struck on the back by her own Zanpakutō spirit, Suzumebachi. Elsewhere, Yumichika Ayasegawa is fighting against Ruri'iro Kujaku, who activates his Shikai and quickly immobilizes Yumichika. As Iba and Isane battle Tobiume & Haineko, the two Zanpakutō begin arguing with each other again. While they are distracted, Isane and Iba attempt to escape, but are stopped by Tobiume. Ashisogi Jizō emerges from the rubble, dodging Isane's Kidō and slashes her, leaving her legs paralyzed. As Iba and Isane strike back, Momo Hinamori and Rangiku Matsumoto arrive to re-capture their Zanpakutō spirits. In the Fourth Division compound, the injured Tōshirō Hitsugaya awakens and is told about the current situation by Hyōrinmaru. Elsewhere, Rukia Kuchiki pleads with Byakuya Kuchiki to put an end to his betrayal, while Ichigo Kurosaki fights Senbonzakura. Izuru Kira succeeds in outwitting Kazeshini captures him, but is attacked by Wabisuke. Noticing this, Ichigo tries desperately to beat Senbonzakura, but is unable to help. Nearby, Kenpachi Zaraki arrives on the scene. Characters in order of appearance *Rukia Kuchiki *Renji Abarai *Byakuya Kuchiki *Kazeshini *Tenken *Gonryōmaru *Ruri'iro Kujaku *Hōzukimaru *Senbonzakura *Soifon *Izuru Kira *Ichigo Kurosaki *Zabimaru *Ikkaku Madarame *Kenpachi Zaraki *Tetsuzaemon Iba *Isane Kotetsu *Ashisogi Jizō *Haineko *Tobiume *Suzumebachi *Yumichika Ayasegawa *Hyōrinmaru *Tōshirō Hitsugaya *Momo Hinamori *Rangiku Matsumoto *Wabisuke *Kenpachi Zaraki Powers and Techniques used Kidō used: *Hadō #31 Shakkahō (赤火砲, Shot of Red Fire) *Hadō #1 Shō (衝, Thrust) *Bakudō #39 Enkosen (円閘扇, Arc Shield) *Hadō #58 Tenran (闐嵐, Orchid Sky) *Bakudō #63 Sajo Sabaku (鎖条鎖縛, Locking Bondage Stripes) Techniques used: *Getsuga Tenshō (月牙天衝, Moon Fang Heaven-Piercer) *Utsusemi (空蝉; Cicada) *Shunkō (瞬閧, Flash Cry) Zanpakutō released: Shikai: *Tenken (天譴, Heavenly Punishment) *Hōzukimaru (鬼灯丸, Demon Light) *Kazeshini (風死, Wind Death) *Suzumebachi (雀蜂, Hornet) *Ruri'iro Kujaku (瑠璃色孔雀, Azure Peacock) *Tobiume (飛梅, Flying Plum Tree) *Haineko (灰猫, Ash Cat) *Ashisogi Jizō (疋殺地蔵, Leg-Cutting Jizō) *Wabisuke (侘助, Miserable Man) Bankai: *Tensa Zangetsu (天鎖斬月, Heavenly Chain Moon Cutter or Heavenly Chain Cutting Moon) *Senbonzakura Kageyoshi (千本桜景厳, Vibrant Display of a Thousand Cherry Blossoms) *Ryūmon Hōzukimaru (龍紋鬼灯丸, Dragon Crest Demon Light) Navigation Category:Episodes